The Cult (Sara is Missing)
Summary The Cult are the main antagonist of the game, Sara is Missing. Though mostly unseen, their presence is clearly felt. They kill of the main characters in the game, and are behind Sara's disappearance. They are first mentioned by Faith, a wiccan and friend of the titular Sara, as a group of people playing coven. She invites Sara as she thinks the "party" could be fun and help her friend out of her post-relationship depression. Instead it turns out they are real witches, and the kidnap Faith along side Sara. They are also responsible for the "Red Room" video shown by James, though at first the connection isn't stated. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-B to 10-A physically, 9-C with weapons. Unknown with spells and curses Name: The Cult, Witches Origin: Sara is Missing Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Hackers, wiccans, spell casters, murderers Powers and Abilities: |-|Physically=Stealth Mastery (Skillful maneuver through dark woods unseen), Social Influencing (Depends on the member), Weapon Mastery (Of bladed weaponry), Hacking (To the point of Data Manipulation), Curse and Spell Casting (Most of the spells are unknown and require various requirements to be met), possibly Information Analysis and Data Manipulation to a higher extent (Possibly have access to the A.I., IRIS) |-|"Red Room" (Death Curse)=Death Manipulation (Through unknown means, and time for death to be instigated is unknown), Insanity Inducement (Causes those to view the Red Room video or its website to go insane), Technology Manipulation (Causes whatever the devise it is played on to become corrupted and to "freak out"), Probability Manipulation (The viewer of the video will die through unknown or unnatural circumstances), some effects vary from person to person |-|"You Cannot Touch Her" (Curse/Binding)=Status Effect Inducement (Causes the target to have a variety of ailments if they approach, try to talk to, or even thing about the individual being protected by this curse), Pain Manipulation (Being near the protected individual causes the target intense burning and aching), and Fear Manipulation (The target will feel a deep anxiety and paranoia around others, making them think if those around them know what they have done. This also will happen when they think of the protected individual's name) Attack Potency: Varies from Human level (They are human) to Athlete level physically (Some of them being able to easily overpower normal adult humans), Street level with weapons (Weapons include blades and scythes). Unknown with spells and curses (While most of their spells and curses are unknown, some can cause various effects on humans. The extent, however as stated before, is unknown) ignore conventional durability Speed: Normal Human (They are normal humans) Lifting Strength: Varies from Regular Human (Are normal humans) to Athletic Human (Some members can easily overpower full grown adults) Striking Strength: Varies from Human Class to Athlete Class Durability: Varies from Human level to Athlete level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weapons. Unknown with spells and curses. Standard Equipment: Phones and various bladed weapons Intelligence: High (Most members are skilled in both magic and various forms of technology) Weaknesses: Some spells require preparation or electronic devises. Notable Individuals: * Irizu (Leader of The Cult) * The Player (New recruit; Depending on your choices) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hacking: One of the main skills of the Cult aside from magic. Used to delete and seriously damage file, images, apps, and software. Hacking can also be used to find and track other people using electronic devises. Can easily hack into other people's phones. * Curses/Spells: Due to being a group of wiccans/witches, they are adept in multiple types of spells. Most, however, aren't shown. ** Red Room: Is a death curse that has been applied to both the website and video of the same name. Often instigated by sending it through texts, the Red Room can be accessed through almost any phone. Accessing it digitally will cause the devise to glitch up, and be flooded with fear inducing pop-ups. It also will highly corrupt the AI of the devise. Viewing the video can causes insanity, though it varies. The end result is always death, though the ways and time required seem to vary. It is always through unknown or unnatural circumstances. ** You Cannot Touch Her: This curse/binding is used to protect a person or object from someone. The targeted person will get a sharp acing and a burning heat when the are around the protected. Thinking of the individual will cause extreme anxiety and paranoia. Being around people mill also cause the same effect, though will be forced to question the gazes of other people and wonder if they know what the target has done. The curse requires preparation and that the target is familiar to violence. * IRIS (Intelligent Recognitive Iconolatry System): IRIS is a powerful A.I. supposedly used by every devise in the world of Sara is Missing. It has the ability to quickly analyze data and relay useful information on the subject. also can be used to fix and recovered damaged or even deleted data. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Horror Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Monsters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Sara is Missing Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Stealth Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Curse Users Category:Magic Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Pain Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Blade Users Category:Knife Users Category:Scythe Users